1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid deliver system and more particularly pertains to controlling the rate and mixture of fluid administered to a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of administering fluid to a patient are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,416 to Prager; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,764 to Wunsch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,185 to Shannon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,642 to Orkin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,036 to Wunsch; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,181 to Archibald et al.
In this respect, the fluid deliver system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the rate and mixture of fluid administered to a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fluid deliver system which can be used for controlling the rate and mixture of fluid administered to a patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.